stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Senri Kuna
Senri Kuna(クナセンリ, Kuna Senri) is one of the many deuteragonist of Clandestine Knights. Senri was a former high class scientist working under his father, whom he didn't know was working for the Ivvan Family. On a rouge island, an experiment goes wrong and everyone is infected with a highly deadly decease; and it's Senri's job to find his sister before it's too late. Senri holds the title for," The Purple Rose of Will." Seeing how Senri never really cared about doing the right thing, and only lived to do as he was told, changing his ways when Kida comes to help save his sister. Appearance Senri is a lean, slim young man of average height with short, messy black hair and ruby red eyes. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby females. He himself, however, does not seem to care much about his appearance and even seems oblivious to it. He does, however, hate it when Tsubasa and Lavi tries to dress him up in women appeal. He usually wears a pair of goggles on his head slanted to the side, which he got from his sister. He often wears 3 quarter shorts and skin tight shirts or long baggy hoodies. He typically wears pink, yelling at Oz when he tries to harass him. Though, Senri is usually seen wearing a long blue hoodie that reaches his knees, a black zipped-up shirt, red pants with shoes, and black gloves when he's on a mission. In school with Kida, he properly wears the uniform, and the school gym uniform when he's not in class. Senri likes to steal Robin's and Lavi's clothes they don't mind to loose because he likes to wear baggy things. Senri bears many piercings because of his young and reckless childhood. He has a tongue piercing and many ear ones. Out of spite of his father, he has a tattoo of a raven on his neck. Personality Senri has had a poor childhood because of the high expectations his father had always set for him, but has also been shown to be very intelligent despite how much his family had always neglected him. Though since a very young age, he is highly knowledgeable in technological fields. Often helping Eden out on whatever projects he may be doing since Eden just likes to mix whatever together while Senri actually knows what he's doing. He likes to read books of practical knowledge that he is interested in and has the habit of falling asleep in the position that he reads in, Kida often finding him in odd places around the house and gives him a blanket to sleep it off, or she'd sit right next to him and join him. He speaks informally to everyone and is often blunt or cold in his replies, saying he doesn't have the patience for anyone. When Kida first meets him, he only distinguished people through three categories: scum, prey, or enemies (to him, Kida was "prey" at their first encounter; while Ikuto was "scum"). Senri doesn't trust others easily because he grew up in a poor environment; his father forcing him to do strenuous experiments because of his prodigy like intelligence while his mother cared only for his sister. Even as a child he constantly went out by himself; he did it for the sake of fulfilling his own desires and needs. However, he has a soft spot for women and children, especially Kida and his sister, and loathes the idea of hurting them. He also hates killing, and tries to avoid it as much as possible. Because he used to be a thief for fun, he is sneaky and clever. He is used to faking smiles and putting on 'good boy' acts. He is uncomfortable with the idea of becoming close to other people, and still does not consider Kida or anyone within the Roses his friend, although his secret attachment and protectiveness suggest otherwise. He also feels strange for thinking that Kida's house is his new home, which is shown when he reluctantly says "I'm home" when first coming back. Senri has a tough attitude and hides his sentimentality. Even when Fynn died, he did not cry, but bottled in his sadness, causing others to worry when he would shut himself up in his room for long periods of time. As he grows closer to Kida, and the Roses, he starts to show more and more emotions. Eventually, he becomes frustrated at his own weaknesses, even crying for the first time in front of Leo, when the weight of losing all of his family begins to set on him. Kida, Jungkook, and Eden gave him gifts, to which he awkwardly accepted. Jungkook and Eden yell after him that he has to come back because this is his home, causing him to secretly cry in happiness. He also shows a large competitive streak and would even give his life to win. This is frequently shown when he laughs at Eden for often failing his projects, and when Robin gets a horrid grade in school and laughs at him. He secretly cares about people, even though he hides it. Although he is quite protective of Kida, he tries to pretend he's not. He wants to protect people without them caring for him. Underneath his hard exterior, he is very caring and gentle. He is also bothered when he realizes he can't protect everyone. When showered with affection, Sasori (metaphorically) puffs up like a cat and lashes out to hide his embarrassment. He wanted to die when Karna carried him and threatened to kiss him, beats up Eden all the time for hugging him, and even punched Kida for holding his hand and describing his aura as "warm." Senri does not speak much, he prefers to listen to people before him most of the time due to an irreverent nature that he holds when regarding most people and only caring to speak if they have done something to aggravate him or the person is of interest to him. Though shown to be violent, he can be very caring and gentle. He’s very good at getting under people's skins with the way he acts and the things he says, he doesn’t have a problem at all with offending people. Synopsis He’s actually a son of a scientist, and on an island with an experiment has gone wrong, a zombie breaks out occurred and infected nearly the whole island. Senri goes out to look for a way out while leaving his sister behind in a safe location, but a group of rogue scientists kidnaps her until senri can find experiment zero in order to reverse the effects. He has no interests in being a rose knight and instead focuses on getting his sister back. It’s not until iDisk and dia show up to help his search. Abilities High Intelligence *Out of all the Roses, Senri is deemed the most intelligent. *He's very intelligent and sharp; his strong point is his knowledge of mechanics as he was able to deactivate bombs or create one with gunpowder and a piece of gum. *He has a vast knowledge of things that some people wouldn't know. *He's superb at hacking into tech and various things that have to do with technology. *Due to his father always locking in the basement, he has talented pick-pocketing and lock-picking skills Skilled Marksman *Senri is a rather skilled shooter and has knowledge of different guns. *Though he isn't the best compared to Eden or Zero, he is rather still well at shooting. *Senri was disappointed when his Vessel wasn't a gun, but the daggers, but he still manages to use them well. Blue Moon (青月) *Blue Moon is equipped and gifted to him by Kanzo after he formed a bond with Kida. **Kanzo claimed that this Vessel was much more suited for him then a gun would be. *Blue Moon is a multi-purpose Vessel, allowing Senri to throw it at great distances to hit his target. *Blue Moon is focused on the Aria it's based on, allowing him to throw various daggers at once; hitting and cutting through his enemies like sheer nothing Schwarzer Hund (黒い犬, Black Dog) *The magic Senri is granted because of his Aria, it's Dark Magic. *It allows him to summon black shadow like dogs. **He can summon as many as he can, as long as he had the Spirit Energy to fuel it. *Senri Black Dog's are used for attacking his enemies while allowing to search for his friends. Tanz Der Schwarzen Fledermaus (ブラックバットの踊り, Dance of the Black Bat) *Senri's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Spirit Energy, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Black Bat turns Senri into something demotic, merging with Kanzo who is in his thoughts in this form. **While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. *Senri creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only noticeable difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames in a purple fashion, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. **Allowing Senri to strike down his opponents with ease. It can cut through almost anything, and he can turn it into an explosion. *He is also allowed to fly in this form and make black holes to travel through. *In this form though, the Dark Magic can easily oppress him; sometimes losing control of who he is. Trivia *Senri is extremely good with his hands, being able to fix anything around the house when it breaks. **Especially when Karna sets it on fire. *He loves any kind of meal with meat in it because he wasn't allowed it before. *His sister was the only one in the family who has ever shown kindness to him, thus, his father uses to his advantage and uses it to blackmail into doing whatever he wants. *Senri is extremely fascinated in Callisto, and gets frustrated when they don't get to visit often. *Senri is still blown by the fact that magic exists, often in shock when Lavi is elevating around the house, or Eden is setting a large fire outside by spitting on it. *Kida would think he'd get along with Eden the most, but Senri just likes to see his misery and often teases him. **Senri actually likes to hang out with Zero the most. *He tinkered with his phone and added so many things that Ikuto refused to give it back because it was too "dangerous" because he blew up the house once. *Senri likes to stay inside all day though, playing video games. *Because Senri is the youngest knight, he often gets picked on by Oz and Sasori, but usually ends up tricking them later. *Senri is surprisingly good with kids.